


Angel of the Earth

by vipertooths



Series: IT Universe [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipertooths/pseuds/vipertooths
Summary: Ben/Bev + “Subtlety isn’t one of your strong suits.”





	Angel of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @mintychocolatechip
> 
> set in a no pennywise verse that could be the novel or the movies

“Valentine Gram delivery!” Richie calls, interrupting Beverly’s biology class with enthusiasm.

Ben sits up straight immediately, tracking Richie intently as the heart-shaped lollipops are distributed through the room.

“One for you, Bev,” Richie says, handing over the lollipop with a wink. “Real romantic, this one.”

Beverly takes it and opens up the attached card. It just a few lines, like the postcard she’d gotten a year ago and had mistakenly thought was from Bill, and it brings the same blush to her cheeks.

_you are joy ever_

_lasting, beauty incarnate,_

_angel of the earth._

It’s Ben’s handwriting. She knows that now. They’ve known each other long enough that she can pick it out. She had even, eventually, figured out where the postcard had come from. Ben never said anything about it, so she hadn’t either, not after all the time that had passed since she first got it.

But he still likes her. Even now, after really knowing her, he still likes her. She smiles and feels her heart thud in her chest, a familiar feeling washing over her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see him watching her, a flush creeping along his neck and face. 

The lesson picks back up and she slides the gram into her bag. When the teacher turns to the board, she reaches over to write on the corner of his paper.

_thank you for the valentine ♡♡_

He freezes for a second, then looks at her, eyes wide with wonder. It’s kind of adorable, she thinks, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“How did you know it was me?” he whispers, making her bite her lip in amusement.

“Subtlety isn’t one of your strong suits,” she whispers back.

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class, Ms. Marsh, Mr. Hanscom?" 

"No, ma'am,” they say in unison, looking back at their own papers. 

A moment later, Beverly slides her left hand across the table, just a few inches, until her pinky is brushing Ben’s. He sends her a quick, starstruck smile and she thinks, distantly, that biology is looking up to be her favorite class of the day.


End file.
